Kakkoii Hime
by naru1014
Summary: One day a young boy named Joey Wheeler loses his life and comes back with the power to transform into Katsuya, the Princess of Destruction. SetoxJoey and some YugixJoey with a hint of Incest & BakuraxJoey RESTARTING/UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Death & Rebirth

Kakkoii Hime!

Cool Princess

Story: one day a young boy named Joey Wheeler loses his life and comes back with the power to transform into Katsuya, the Princess of Destruction. Now Joey has to face the forces of evil, keep his friends in the dark, and keep from falling in love with Seto Kaiba, the Prince of Darkness.

Chapter One

Death & Rebirth

Joey made his way home from school that fateful day, not knowing what was about to befall him. He was running a little late because Yugi had wanted to show him a new card move, so Joey cut through the abandon construction site. "Osaba-sama is going to have my head if I'm late again!" He picked up speed and flew around rock piles and unused machinery. He was almost on the other side of the site, but the hands of fate were already turning. Joey tripped over a half-buried pipe, and fell noisily down a long dark gape in the ground. Hitting hard with a thump, Joey had bust his head wide open. He tried to move one of his arms, but it wouldn't obey. Getting very light headed, Joey began to panic.

What if no one finds me down here! What if I die!! What if Tristan steals my Red Eyes!!!

Trying once more, with all of his waning strength, Joey tried to push himself up. But a loud cracking stopped him in his tracks. His beat up body fell to the ground once more. He had broken some bones, and the very large gash on the back of his head was seeping much needed blood!

I'm really going to die down here….I'll never know who won American Idol now.

All soon became dark.

"Wheeler...Wheeler!" Joey groaned as he rolled over in his bed. "WHEELER!"

"Aaggh!" he awoke, crashing out of bed. "You have the nerve to show up at all hours of the night, and then sleep the day away! I'm not your mother, get up and go to school you lazy good for nothing!" Osaba yelled through the door. Joey slowly got up off the floor, totally clueless. He looked down to see he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. They were dirty and had many traces of blood on them.

Blood!?!...The fall!

It was true, Joey by all rights should have been dead, but here he was alive and in the flesh. "Wheeler!"

"C-coming Osaba-sama." He tore off his dirty school uniform and slapped on another he found on the floor. Grabbing his bag, Joey opened the door and got pass the very angry Osaba, and made his way towards Domino High

"It has happened."

"But, he doesn't know anything yet!"

"It will all soon come to him in due time."

"What about You-Know-Who?"

"We'll worry about that later. Now head over to school, we wouldn't want to keep dear Joey waiting."

"Okay."

**me: YAY my first fanfic on here is done.......well not really because this is only the start of it**

**naruto: you're sooooo lame**

**sakura: you're not really one to talk naruto, you're just as lame as maxx is**

**me: that's pretty cold sakura**

**sasuke: all of you guys are lame to me**

**naruto: i don't want to hear that from you asshole**

**me: yea what he said**

**sakura: can we just get on with it**

**me: oh yea, the next chap will be about Joey's new found power and i'll even put Seto in it**

**naruto: it should be good**

**sakura: maybe**

**sasuke: whatever**

**me: until next time, bye**


	2. Street Side Attack

Story: one day a young boy named Joey Wheeler loses his life and comes back with the power to transform into Katsuya, the Princess of Destruction. Now Joey has to face the forces of evil, keep his friends in the dark, and keep from falling in love with Seto Kaiba, the Prince of Darkness.

Chapter Two

Street Side Attack

I'm not going crazy, I'm alive. I don't think I'm supposed to be, but I am. Okay! I'll just go on to school and pretend like nothing weird happened to me, yea!

Joey put on a huge over exaggerated grin, and marched on to school.

"Joey, you seem cheerful this morning."

"Yea, did you steal some poor kid's lunch money or something?"

"Shut up Tristan, for' I beat your face in! And if you must know Yuge, I'm beaming cause' it's such a lovely day!"

"Coming from you that just sounds weird." Tea replied walking towards the sitting boys. "Speaking of weird, look who's here you guys." Tristan pointed at the ever cold-hearted Seto Kaiba. "Come on, I bet if we get to know him, Kaiba won't be such a bad guy." Yugi pleaded. "Yea, he'd be even worse Mr. Sunshine's just a little bitch running around in his overly large doghouse." Joey laughed, not knowing that Kaiba was right behind him listening to every word. "I've been referred to as a "bitch" before, Wheeler. But my home and place of work are nothing like a doghouse, even if yours might so well be." Joey's face turned bright red with anger and embarrassment as Kaiba sat down in his seat. "Now Joey, don't do anything rash." But he was out of his chair before Yugi's message got through. "What did you say MoneyBags!?!"

"It's not my obligation to repeat it to you Wheeler." Kaiba, being as cool as always, only manage to make Joey even more frustrated.

"Why you-"

"Knock it off would ya'! You're making a scene dummy!" Tristan yelled grabbing Joey from behind. Kaiba gave a tiny incontinent chuckle and opened up his text book.

"I swear I'm going to kill Kaiba one day!"

"Keep dreaming Joey, like Mr. Sunshine would ever let you lay a hand on him." Joey and Tristan made their way down the street. Yugi said he had something he had to do, and Tea's house was in the opposite direction. As the two hapless boys chatted, a deadly presence loomed over them. "You want to get something to eat before you head home Joey?"

"I've already told you Tristan, you're not my type." Joey ducked as Tristan sent a fist his way. "Very funny, I hope you fall on a ditch!" he called running into a nearby apartment complex. "That butt-munch, I'll give him a piece of my mind tomorrow!" the shadow made its way toward the ever dimwitted Joey. "Osaba-sama is still mad about this morning I bet. Makes a guy not want'ta go hom-"Joey was quickly pulled out of the way of an incoming blast. The shadow had become a giant monster! "What the hell was that!?"

"You just say calm, it's coming back." The guy who saved Joey flew up into the air and collided with the beast. "This is some kinda freaky shit!!" The monster sent the man crashing back down, and let out a blood churning howl. "I'm getting the fuck out of here before that thing eats me! I don't want to be on the menu!!" Joey turned and ran to freedom, but as luck would have it, he tripped. The creature gave another godforsaken scream, and pulled his arm crashing towards Joey! He waited for the impact, but nothing happened. Was he already dead? The monster howled in pain, the sound hurting Joey's ear. He opened his eyes to see the thing backing away from him. Getting ready to try and run away again, Joey looks down to see…boobs! "W-w-w-w-WHAT THE FUCK!!!!"

**Me: wow he has woman parts now (giggle)**

**Sakura: yea he's just like naruto now**

**Naruto: what the hell do you mean by that sakura**

**Sasuke: you don't know what your true gender is**

**Me & naruto: HUH**

**Sakura: naruto is a girl who wants to be a boy**

**Naruto: I am a boy!!!!**

**Sakura: what kind of boy likes having sex with other boys?!?**

**Me & naruto: a yaoi boy**

**Sasuke: (nosebleed)**

**Sakura: look what you two freaks did to sasuke!!!!!! Sasuke!!!!!**

**Me: he has found the yaoi light my friend**

**Naruto: don't you have something to say maxx!?**

**Me: huh……oh yea, SEE JOEY AS A HOTT SEXY FEMALE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: and man is he hott**

**Me: see YA!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Katsuya

Story: one day a young boy named Joey Wheeler loses his life and comes back with the power to transform into Katsuya, the Princess of Destruction. Now Joey has to face the forces of evil, keep his friends in the dark, and keep from falling in love with Seto Kaiba, the Prince of Darkness.

Chapter Three

Katsuya

Yep, Joey had huge double D tits coming out of his chest. His hair had also grown past his ass. He had totally just become a very hot chick! "I don't' know what's going on, but don't like it one bit!" his voice even came out high-pitched and girly. The monster's yelling had stopped, and it started back for its prey. Girl-Joey jumped to get out of the way, but went farther than what he had planed. It seems that in his "new body" he had gained some strange power. "I can't keep running around looking like this! I have to fine a way to change back and get rid of this monster-thing." Joey stated, dodging yet another attack.

What should I do!?!

"Hit him with a Cosmic Arrow, that's the only way to destroy a being of darkness!"

"What the hell are you talking about dude?!" Joey, barely dodging another blow. "Just do it!" the stranger yelled.

I'm gonna dieeeee!!!!!

Storming up a massive amount of energy, Joey called upon a power of explosive strength.

"Cosmic Arrow!"

The arrow of light blew apart the creature, leaving nothing in its wake. Soon Joey, with bow in hand, fell to the ground, exhausted. The mysterious stranger walked over and lifted the sleeping Joey; who had now turned into a boy, and watched the peaceful expression on his face. "My princess, you have finally awoken."

The Prince of Darkness steamed as he watched Yami carry Joey off.

How dare that bastard lay a finger on my toy, I'll annihilate him 10x over for it!

The shadow hunter he sent was only supposed to follow Joey, not attack him. And not only that, his Joey appears to be the reincarnation of Katsuya, the Princess of Destruction. "This will be more fun than I thought."

Me: I'm sorrrrrrrry it's so uber short, but I just couldn't wait to write the next chapter!!!! There's going to be some setoxjoey (giddy)

Naruto: it's about damn time!!!!

Sakura: god you're slow

Sasuke:………………………………………………………

Me: what's wrong with sasuke?

Naruto: the yaoi's getting to him

Sakura: you freaks have messed with his pure brain

Naruto: pure brain my ass, one night I caught him masturbating to one of my p-

Sasuke: (pulls naruto away)

Me & sakura: ………………….what the hell was that

(weird sounds can be heard in the background)

Me: aaaaaaanywaaaaaay the next chapter will have a little hint of yaoi as seto does something reeeeallllyyyy weird

Sakura: until next time, bye!!!!

Me: THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!!!


	4. Seto's Offer

Story: one day a young boy named Joey Wheeler loses his life and comes back with the power to transform into Katsuya, the Princess of Destruction. Now Joey has to face the forces of evil, keep his friends in the dark, and keep from falling in love with Seto Kaiba, the Prince of Darkness.

Chapter Four

Seto's Offer

Looking around wide-eyed Joey, once again, wakes up to find he's back at home.

Was it all just a dream? Did I make up the monster and me turning into a girl? And who the hell was that guy who saved me!? I don't remember!

Still feeling a little tired, Joey strips down to his boxers and lies back down.

I guess I'll never have a normal, quiet, evil free life! Sigh!

__________________________________________________________________

The next day Joey was at school surprisingly early, even Osaba was shocked. Before it was time for class, Yugi came up to Joey with a worried look on his small face. "Are you feeling alright Joey?"

"Huh?"

"I-it's nothing really, but you're never here early. I thought something might have been wrong with you." He explained. "Hahaha, I'm fine, really Yuge." Still not relived, Yugi took his seat as Ms. Watanabe entered the classroom. Joey tired to pay attention to his lesson, but he was too lost in thought. "Mr. Wheeler, did you hear me!?"

"Aaa, I-I'm sorry. What was the question?" the class cracked up. "I just asked you, Mr. Wheeler, if you've finished the homework assignment I gave you yesterday."

Holy shit! I completely forgot about that!

"Well Mr. Wheeler?"

"Haha, oops."

"Is that so? Well Mr. Wheeler, you'll stay here after school to clean." Not feeling up to fighting back, Joey just sighed and continued spacing out.

"Sorry about your punishment Joey. Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

"I'm okay Yuge."

"Yea, don't help him Yugi. Joey got himself into this mess when he didn't do his work." Tea said, pulling the short boy away. "Have fun moping up Joey!" Tristan called following Tea out. "It's not like I care about you anyway!!" Joey yelled at the now empty doorway. Joey cleaned the floor, and tables, and started on the chalkboard. He didn't see when Kaiba walked in and started staring at him. Joey happened to turn around and was scared out of his mind. "K-kaiba, what the hell are you doing here!?" ignoring the question, Kaiba just walked over to a nearby desk and examined it. Joey tried getting back to work, but the ever present Seto Kaiba was too much of a distraction. "If you came here to make fun I get it, so just leave me the fuck alone!" Joey yelled in complete disgust. "I'm not here to poke fun, nor am I going to leave. I have a little proposal for you Wheeler." Kaiba said blankly, starting into Joey's rich brown eyes. "Proposal, what kind of proposal?" Kaiba made his way briskly over to the confused blond, and grabbed his waist. "Become my lover Wheeler."

Ba-thump! Ba-thump!

What did he just say!? He wants me t-to what!?!

Kaiba's soft lips press hard against Joey's as he (Kaiba) smashes his hips hard into Joey's. Kaiba smirks when Joey lets out a shocked moan. Kissing tenderly at Joey's neck, Kaiba uses his free hand to lift up Joey's shirt. "S-stop it Kaibaa-aaa!!" Joey yells as Kaiba sucks hungrily at one of his exposed nipples. Now Joey did try to get away, but Kaiba was pretty strong for a tight-ass money-catcher. And he wasn't going to let go of his prey. Still sucking Joey hard, Kaiba pushes his playful hand in the back of Joey's pants and then under his boxers. Poking around his hole caused a series of loud arousing moans to come from Joey's lovely mouth. Kaiba pushed in one finger, then another, then another, until he had three fingers pumping in and out of Joey! "Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Aaa!" Joey's cries of shock and pleasure got louder as Kaiba moved his hand faster and faster. "P-please I C-can't t-take much m-more! I-I'm gonna cum s-soon!! aaAAA!!" the blond pleaded his forced upon lover. Giving one final shove, Joey came in his boxers and Kaiba moved his hand to pump his now wet dick (which almost sent Joey spiraling over the edge yet again). "With a little more practice, you'll make quite a nice sex-toy." With one last kiss, Kaiba released Joey and headed for the door. "Meet me tomorrow downtown, I won't take no for an answer." Joey collapsed in a heap on the classroom floor, as Kaiba walked out.

**Me: H-O-T-T HOTT!!!!! (mad laughter)**

**Sakura: I must say, this was a very "interesting" chapter**

**Me: thank you, thank you**

………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Sakura: is it just me or have naruto and sasuke been gone a loooooong time**

**Me: it's just you**

**Sakura: no it's not!!!! They've been gone a whole chapter!!!!!**

**Me: ……..now that I think about it, you're right!!! Those bitches didn't even read this chapter!!!!!**

**Sakura: (falls over) THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!!!!!!!!**

**(moans can be heard in the next room over)**

**Me & sakura: !!!**

**Naruto: AAA! AAA! AAA! Sasuke that hurts!!!**

**Sasuke: shut up before they hear us**

**Me & sakura: O.O**

**Naruto: I'M COMING!!!!!**

**Sakura: WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN THERE!!!????!!!**

**Me: I don't think we wanta know………………until next time bye!!!!**

**Sakura: SOMEBODY TELL ME!!!!!**


	5. A Date with a Prince

**All: we're BACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: oh my fuckin' god this took me too long to write T-T but I would like to thank these two 4 waiting to read more of this crack**

**theallpowerfullme**

**&**

**LoveOfMyLifeIs.**

**I hope you guys keep reading until I die or start writing again……LoL**

**Sakura: she was just getting lazy**

**Me: yes and no, I was also working on my other fanfic**

**Naruto: which is staring me and sasuke-teme**

**Sasuke: ………..**

**Me: where the hell have you two been!?!?!**

**N&S: nowhere………………**

**Me & Sakura: LIES!!!!!!!!!!!**

**X : just start the fucking chapter!!!!!**

**All: who the fuck are you!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

Story: one day a young boy named Joey Wheeler loses his life and comes back with the power to transform into Katsuya, the Princess of Destruction. Now Joey has to face the forces of evil, keep his friends in the dark, and keep from falling in love with Seto Kaiba, the Prince of Darkness.

Chapter Five

A Date with a Prince

"Joey's been acting really weird lately Yami, he's not like himself at all. We shouldn't make him do this."

"Yugi, you know as well as I that he is the only one who can fight off the Prince of Darkness. And you also know that it was the prince who attacked Joey the other day."

"I know that Yami! But I don't-"

"Just because we love him doesn't mean we can do what we want, even if that might put him in danger." Yugi placed his hands in front of his face, as if searching somewhere for an answer. "What should I do…Joey?"

Saturday morning, Joey made his way down to the shared bathhouse. The steamin' hot water pounded on his tight built body. He had begun soaping his chest when an annoying voice flooded his ears.

"Well, well, well. I haven't seen you around for a while." Duke Devlin, an 18 year old videogame designer who had been lusting after the blond since the first time they met, called. His black hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, showing off his manly face. He also worked out, for his bare chest was well toned. He striped away his towel, exposing his length, and turned on the shower next to Joey's. While he continued soaping himself, Joey could feel Duke's eyes on him.

"I know what you're thinking you sick old man, but I'm still a minor and you could do to jail. So stop eye-humping me pervert!" Duke just laughed as he started cleaning himself off.

After that was over, Joey in front of his closet, like a girl, looking for something to wear. You see, after what went down in the classroom the other day, Joey couldn't stop thinking about Kaiba. He had practically raped him, claiming them lovers, and then demanded they go on a date the very next day. In all right Joey should be steamin' mad, but he was becoming aroused at the thought of being Kaiba's lover. He was totally into the bad-boy thing (but so am I w).

I wonder if he'll like me in this. Oh, but this one shows off my ass. But what about this one? I don't know!!!

Joey was at a crossroads, but for the sake of this story let's just say that he found a sexy outfit and finally made it out of his apartment building.

Seto looked down at his watch, which cost more then what most people make in a year, it was a quarter pasted 11 and Joey still wasn't there. Of course Seto didn't tell him when they would meet, but still; it was no excuse for him to be late.

I'll wait 5 more minutes, but if the fool's still not here…

"Kaiba! Sorry, am I late!?" Seto was ready with a nice little speech for the blond, but soon became awestruck. Very tight dark red jeans grabbed at Joey's hips, sporting Invader Zim spenders. The black tank top he wore showed off his beautiful abs and arms. Chunky bracelets hung from his wrists, and a red choker stood out on his throat like a collar. Topping it off was the huge Gir hairclips in hi wavy blond tuffs. Seto couldn't form words, which almost never happens (LoL).

"Kaiba? Are you okay?"

"Seto."

"What?"

"Call me Seto."

"S-seto, let's go." Joey stuttered. Seto chuckled and gave out his hand, "Yes, lets."

"Oh my god!" all around him, Joey saw kids, teens, and adults of all ages running around having the time of their lives. Seto had brought them to one of his many amusement parks, Kaiba Land. There was a Blue Eyes White Dragon rollercoaster, 100 different food-stands, a Hall of Mirrors, and all kinds of other fun things to do."

"So where do you want to go?"."Y-you're askin' me?"

"Duh, I brought you here didn't I?" the irritable Seto answered. Joey could feel his face heating up,"L-let's go to the bumper cars!" Pulling Seto along, Joey headed for the track. After getting their own set of cars, Seto and Joey began ramming each other continuously. Seto had the upper hand, but Joey wouldn't back down. And soon he won the grueling battle, demanding they go on the rollercoaster next. When they got there the line looked about two blocks long, "Oh man, and I really wanted to ride it" Joey sighed.

"We're still going to ride it."

"Seto, the line's like too long."

"Who said we were going to wait in line? Come on!" Seto took hold of Joey's hand and made his way to the front of the line. After the guy manning the coaster saw who Seto was, he let us go on ahead with a, "Right this way mister Kaiba."

Most of the time when Seto used his power to get what he wanted made Joey mad, but today he was grateful for it. Joey's screams of excitement mingled with that of the other park-goers as the Blue Eyes took off. Seto loved the feel of Joey when he clutched his arm at very tight turn, not showing it on his ever emotionless face. When the ride was over, the couple made their way down the small crowded streets to see all the sights. Soon Joey spotted a baseball throwing game. There were lots of Duel Monster plushies, but what caught Joey's eye was a cute little brown puppy with huge white ears.

"Seto let's check this out!" The blond was acting very childish, but Kaiba always thought that was what made him so cute. Seto had a guess as to what the blond wanted when he spied the stuffed dog. So much to Joey's surprise, he paid the girl at the booth, and was given three baseballs.

"I'll only need one thanks." Seto took hold of the ball and threw it with perfect aim at the six stacked bottles.

"We have a winner!" the girl called, ringing a small bell.

"Pick your prize!"

Seto pointed to the small dog, and soon gave it to the still shocked blond.

"T-thank you, but-"

"You wanted it right, so just shut up about it." He said walking away. A small smile shone on Joey's face as he hugged the puppy Seto won for him.

"Wait for me! Let's get something to eat!"

Tristan sighed as he lost again to Tea on DDR.

"Yay! Now you owe me a free lunch and movie!"

"There goes next mounts allowance." Tristan had thought if he took Tea out on a date he could tell her how he felt, but instead she was cleaning him out dry.

"Let's go get some lunch, I'm starved." Tea called skipping off. Tristan once again sighed, and was about to go after her when he saw something shocking. Sitting at a table, a little ways from where he was standing, Tristan saw Joey and Kaiba eating together.

"What the hell!?!"

Tristan hid out of sight and took out his phone. He pushed the record button and watched as Kaiba and Joey's lips got closer and closer to one anothers.

**Me: well I like how this one came out**

**Sakura: Tristan just needs to keep his nose out of other people's business**

**Sasuke: like you're one to talk**

**Sakura: hehheh**

**Naruto: I'm getting hungry**

**Me: me to**

**Sakura: I could use a bite**

**Sasuke: ………….idiots**

**Me: until next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOOOOOOOOD………..*drools* **


	6. Hi, I'm going to kill you

**Me: (rolls around on the floor) hahahahahahaha how long has it been since I last updated??? A veeeeeeeeeery loooooooong time hahahahahahaha**

**X: (smacks me with a paper fan) it's not funny (mad)**

**Tohru: she's right people have been waiting to know what happens next in the story you know (at least I think so)……… (Sweatdrop)**

**Me: yea well I was lazy and sleepy and I couldn't think of anything good**

**Lala: that's an awful excuse**

**X: for someone with "a lot to do" you sure do read a lot of other people's fanfics -_-**

**Me: I think of it as study material**

**T&X: yea right**

**Lala: well have you anything to show for yourself Maxx???**

**Me: (stands up and brushes off my clothes) yep, in fact I've finished this chapter on have already started on the next**

**Lala: (starts clapping) yay!!!**

**T&X: don't praise her she should have BEEN done that**

**Me: (starts scratching butt) well whatever I'm here now (bows) and I'm very sorry for the long wait, so now I bring you chapter six of Kakkoii Hime!**

**Lala: Maxx does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, or Disney Land**

**Tohru: this is a fan-based product and nothing more**

**X: if you don't like it you can fuck off**

**Me: enjoy the yaoi everyone and thanks for reading =^_^=**

**Chapter Six**

**Hi, I'm going to kill you…**

"What the hell is this!? It's disgusting to even look at."

"The Prince of Darkness in love with the Princess of Destruction, he's disgraced all of us demons."

"Mai, Bakura, you both are wrong! My brother would never do such a thing! That Katsuya girl must have done something to Seto!"

"Is that right, little man?" Bakura laughed. "What shall you have us do young master?" Mai requested. "Kill the Princess of Destruction, I want Katsuya dead!"

Joey hugged his toy-dog smiling, trying to remember everything that had happened that day. Seto had taken him on a date, a real date! And he kissed him passionately as of they were real lovers!!! Seto has always been a real butt-head, but today he was nice (in his own little way) and Joey really liked the nice Kaiba. All the lovey-dovey thoughts in Joey's head had by then in that part covered his gender-blending moments, but a loud crash and giant hole in his wall soon reminded him right away. (-_-)

Watching the video Tristan had him via cell made Yugi's blood boil. He would never forgive the Prince of Darkness for putting his vile lips on his princess. "I'm going to rip his heart out!!" he roared. "Calm yourself Yugi."

"Don't you dare tell me to be calm; I'm going to see Joey right now!!!" Yugi tapped into Yami's awesome powers and transformed into the Knight of Light (or the taller, cooler, sexier version of his little self) and headed off to Joey.

"W-w-what the hell!!? W-who the f-fuck are you!?! _Osaba's going to kill me!!! There's a huge fucking hole in my wall!!! _Mai, a beautiful she-devil who controls the birds of the air, laughed as she floated closer to the shocked blond," Don't tell me YOU'RE the mighty Katsuya. I was hoping for a real battle, what a disappointment."

"What are you talking about!? Why did you blow a hole in my wall!? If you work for **Hooters **I told the manager I wasn't the one who let that monkey lose ok!!!" Mai just rolled her eyes and scraped her claw-like nails together, "I guess I can give you the name of the person who's going to kill you. I am known as Mai oh great princess, and you're bird-bait!"

Joey tried to duck as the she-devil lunged at him, but his bed sheets got in the way and his face was scratched. Blood streamed down from the long cut across his face, and it burned like a bitch, "G-get away form me you crazy bitch!!" Mai's cheeks turned a flaming red, "What did you just call me!? I'm going to rip you apart!!" she yelled slashing at Joey some more. "You're going to pay for tricking the prince, there's no way he would like someone like you! You put him under some kind of spell or something!!" Mai's strong kick sent Joey through the hole in his wall and out into the empty parking lot. "That's it you crazy **Hooter **lady, it is on like white on rice!" a bright beam of light enveloped Joey's body as he transformed into the beautiful, big boob, Princess of Destruction. "You got a problem with me; let's settle it like men…or un women! _Damn this tank-top is tight; I knew I should have changed my clothes when I got home! I look like the one from __**Hooters **__T.T_

"I'm ready when you are sweetheart" Mai called jumping down to meet Katsuya. As the two sexy blond babes fought, a certain albino watched from a near-by rooftop. "I would rather see two naked young boys fight then watch Mai's little catfight, but this "princess" seems like he'll make a wonderful new pet. He's too good to waste on a bird-brain like Mai" Bakura smirked, licking his lips sexually.

**Sakura: wait a goddamn minute, did we just get replaced!??**

**Naruto: I think so Sakura-chan (turning around in a school-girl uniform)**

**Sakura: WHAT THE FUCK!!!!????**

**Sasuke: (taking pictures) whatever, we're down here aren't we**

**Sakura: that is soooooo not the point, (sigh) well whatever… (Mutter) just because they're the Y.F.M doesn't mean they can just take people's jobs those bastards**

**Naruto: well we can always just tell the people the preview of the next chapter (striking poses)**

**Sakura: (sigh) why I would even bother... (Business smile) in the next chapter of Kakkoii Hime!, you'll learn about Mokuba's weird obsession with his older brother Kaiba, and see some shocking news reveled to Joey**

**Me: thanks for reading and for the love of god please review**

**Naruto: yaoi comes to those who review; yaoi comes to those who review!!! **


	7. The Truth

**Me: this is soooooo easy and I just finished this chapter in my 5****th**** period class (peace)**

**X: (mad vain) pay attention to your teacher and not your writing**

**Me: (pout) if I did that I wouldn't be able to please my great and wonderful fans**

**Lala: (giggle)**

**Tohru: that just shows you're lazy in your school work**

**Lala: but she still manages to make A's and B's**

**X: (rolls eyes) let's just start the damn chapter**

**Lala: Maxx doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything decent**

**Tohru: this is a fan-based production and nothing more**

**X: and really, is you don't like it stop typing in shit like GAY or YAOI and you won't get it**

**Me: enjoy this chapter =^_^= **

Chapter Seven

The Truth

Bakura watched as Mai sent a murder of crows on Katsuya. _Maybe I should step in right about now, I wouldn't want the she-devil to kill him before I've had MY fun…or maybe not._

Yami, the Knight of Light, blasted a mighty wave of power that slammed the bird woman into a near-by parked car. "Well this is unexpected. I guess my little plan will just have to wait, and it seems little Mokuba should be about ready." Bakura laughed, disappearing into tiny sparks of darkness. "My princess, are you alright!?" Yami looked Katsuya up and down, and then glared once he saw the cut upon his face. "I-I'm fine, I-it's just a small cut!" Joey tried covering his cheek, "W-who are you anyway and why do you look like my pal Yugi? Y-you're the same man who saved me when I was first attacked by that other monster aren't you?! I'm guessing that chick wasn't from **Hooters **after all."

"Yes, but we have to talk somewhere else. It's not safe here, so I want you to go and pack some clothes in a bag princess." Yami pushed the confused now boy-Joey along and went over to the bloody Mai. "I would kill you right this very moment if I didn't need you for something you she-devil of a witch (1). I want you to go back to whatever shit-hole you crawled out of and tell your prince that if he ever comes near Katsuya or try to hurt him in any way again…I'll kill him myself." Mai glared and soon escaped into the darkness, cursing the princess.

**XxXxXx**

Mokuba licked Seto's neck and slid his hand into his pants to stroke his older brother's big cock. "Oh nii-san you know that I would do anything for you. I want to belong to you and only you!" Mokuba cried out in pain as Seto ripped off both off their clothing and rammed his thick, hard dick up Mokuba's tiny ass. But the pain soon turned into an uncontrollable pleasure. Mokuba bounced up and down, impaling himself on Seto's dick again and again. "I-I'm aaa a-about t-t-to aaa c-cum!!!" Mokuba's scream filled the whole room as his white seed spilled out of his small body. "Have you had your fill today little man?" Bakura laughed, undoing his transformation. "You also road me pretty hard as well." The albino sucked playfully on Mokuba's hard, pink nipples and pushed his cock even deeper inside the little demon's ass. "Aaa! Aaa! L-l-let go of m-me B-b-bakura!!!"

"What? I can only fuck you when I look like your beloved brother?"

"Y-you a-already know t-t-that!!" the boy protested. "Heh." Bakura released the sweaty, sperm-covered Mokuba and started fixing his clothes back on his pale body. "Well my little cutie pie, I'll be waiting for when you need me again for a little release." Mokuba watched, ashamed, as the man who had just took him once again left his room.

**XxXxXx**

"WHAT!!?" Joey was in total shock. Right now he was sitting down on Yugi's bed, listening to the craziest story he had ever heard in his life. "You're the one who saved me?"

"Yes, I am your knight."

"And you're also my best friend Yugi?"

"Yep, haha…"

"A-and you're telling me that I'm some kind of princess and Kaiba's some prince trying to take over the world?!!"

"Well not really. But he is evil and I don't want you anywhere near him!" Yugi/Yami walked over to Joey and kissed his lips softly. "I've always loved you. I'll make sure to never lose you again." Joey felt his heart beat harder and faster inside his chest. The blood rushed to his face, he was very confused. _I told myself that I was in love with Seto, but now I don't know…_

**(1) a saying from **_**Mighty Morphing Power Rangers The Movie**_

**Sakura: yep well that's that chapter**

**Naruto: it was totally yaoi-filled (giggle)**

**Sasuke: I want another yaoi story with Naru-chan**

**Naruto: (blush)**

**Sakura: (rolls eyes) gross me out…and stop touching Naruchi you perv (holds Naruto close to get him away from Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: (glares at Sakura)**

**Me: (laughing in the corner)**

**Lala: they can't even do their job right**

**X: (sigh)**

**Tohru: next time we'll be putting in some more yaoi for your enjoyment**

**Me: thanks for reading, and please review ^_^**


	8. Kiss Me, Kiss Me

**Me: I've heard that I need to make my stories a bit longer so why don't we start with this chapter?**

**Lala: what a great idea**

**X: more trouble than it's worth**

**Tohru: sure why not**

**Me: ok great, let's get our yaoi juices flowing Y.F.M!**

**Lala: Maxxie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any up to date videogames**

**Tohru: this is a fan-based product and nothing more**

**X: so if you don't like yaoi, get the fuck out**

**Me: enjoy the chapter ^_^**

Chapter Eight

Kiss me, Kiss me

Mai stormed down the dimly lit hallway in a blind rage and busted into the great hall where Bakura was waiting. "You son-of-a-bitch!"

"And a good evening to you too Lady Mai." He replied with a chuckle. "You were there weren't you, yet you didn't lift one goddamn finger to help me you asshole!" Mai roared grabbing Bakura by the shirt. "What a dirty mouth on you, heh. From my point of view it looked like you were doing fine on your own. I didn't want to get in your way. Hahaha, but I never would have thought you would have that much trouble on your own."

"Well that little bitch wasn't alone, that stupid white knight was with her! What should we do now albino!" Brushing Mai's hand aside; Bakura sat back down on his chair. "We will just get rid of the White Knight, without him, the princess will be lost and easy to defeat."

_Of course, I won't let you kill him, because I want him for myself…but you don't need to know that._

"And how do we take that stupid knight out?" annoyance filled the she-devil quickly. The albino's lips lifted into a smirk, "By using his one weakness." Soon the hall was filled with Bakura's maniacal laughter.

XxXxXx

Joey floated through darkness, wondering in a daze, not knowing up from down.

_This must be a dream…well if this IS a dream, then I should be able to wake myself up!_

The blond slapped himself repeatedly, causing his cheeks to become bright red. Finally coming to the conclusion that slapping wasn't working; he began to yell with all the force his body could muster. Sweaty and out of breath, Joey found himself lying down on the cold, dark floor, or space, or whatever it was. He felt weak all of a sudden; weak like the time he had his accident not so long ago. Flashes of both Kaiba and Yugi invaded his mind like a tidal wave. The best friend, or the sexy crush, which one would he choose? Joey felt like that Bella chick from that one vampire movie (w).

The hyper blond could feel the dark princes' cold hands move across his bare arms, slowly beginning to lift his Red Eyes night shirt. He opened his mouth, after feeling Yugi's lips brush over his, for his White Knight to rub their tongues together in a heated kiss. Soon the prince latched onto one of the Princess of Destruction's hard, perky nipples, sucking like he just couldn't get enough. The older tri-colored man yanked down the blonds' _Power Ranger _boxers, revealing a twitching cock surrounded by cute little blond curls. Joey's breath hitched when he felt Yugi take him into his warm, waiting mouth whole. First the sucks and bites were soft, but soon they became harder, more forceful. The White Knight's nostrils filled with the scent of green apples(1), coming from Joey's freshly washed cubic hairs.

"Aaaaggghhh! K-kaiba! Yu-yugi! M-more!" what was once silence, was now filled with Joey's screams of undeniable pleasure. He didn't care about how wrong or unreal it was, all Joey wanted was to feel Kaiba and Yugi's touch upon him.

As Yugi ate Joey up, Kaiba covered two of his fingers with his saliva and pushed the digits inside the blonds' tight hole.

"O-o-oh g-g-god, aaaa, y-yes! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Bakura smirked, watching the princess moan and call out in his sleep. The albino had penetrated Joey's mind and created the pleasurably steamy fantasy. Bakura embraced the smell of the blonds' sex in the air, it was extremely intoxicating. Something just pulled him towards the boy. It might have been the beautiful blond hair, it might have been the adorable baby face, and it might have been the fact that the kid had the sexiest body the albino had ever seen. Whatever the reason, Bakura wanted him and he wanted him NOW!

"You make me tingle you know." Closer, he needed to be closer.

"What do you taste like?" closer, closer.

"Let me kiss you."

Joey stirred, "P-please. K-kiss me. Y-yugi…K-kaiba!"

Bakura leaned over, his lips inches away from the blonds'.

"Kiss you, kiss you. Is that what you really want? If it is, then I won't ever stop." Bakura pressed his cold lips on Joey's warm, soft ones. The kiss was different then any kiss he ever had with the little demon. When their lips met, the albino's whole body shook with delight. He wanted more, he NEEDED more. His pale hands caressed the tan skin lovingly, dipping into Joey's underwear. He moaned in his sleep as Bakura stroked his erected member.

"Princess." The sound brushed against Joey's lips as Bakura continued the kiss. The blonds' eyelids slowly lifted open, his chocolate brown eyes glazed over with lust. Bakura's own red eyes started down into them.

XxXxXx

Mai looked around through the dark, mucky cave she was currently waiting in. Her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness; it was the furry rats scurrying around that irritated her.

"Where the fucking hell is he! How dare that bastard send me down here with a, "Don't worry I have a plan"! If this is some stupid joke, the punch lines' pretty fucking weak!" the she-demon stared down at her paint-chipped nails. "I mean, I could so be getting a manicure right now. Don't you agree sweetie?" Mai asked the gagged girl chained to the slimy cave wall. Serenity cried softly as she hung, naked and bleeding, all alone in the darkness.

**Sakura: what the fucking hell was that! Talk about cliff-hanger**

**Naruto: doesn't she always do that? (Confused)**

**Sasuke: (taking more pictures of Naruto)**

**Sakura: (punches Sasuke in the face, sending him flying) well, at least there was a good smutty 3-some in it this time**

**Me: (peace) but now I have no idea what to write next (sigh)**

**Sakura: (anime vain) how long has it been since you updated you trog!**

**Me: (hiding) don't kill me; I'm too pretty to die right now, wait 150 years**

**Sakura: (ANIME VAIN) YOU'LL ALREADY BE DEAD**

**Naruto: (cute uke smile) stay tuned in and don't forget to review, or you won't get a new chapter**


End file.
